Primeiro encontro
by sabrina rock
Summary: pessima em sumario enta e destiel e nois kkk


O primeiro encontro

hey hey novata na area certo ? poise dedico esta historia a Gabi_doimo ela ta me ajudando muito neste mundo tao louco e curtem hunters ! kkk

Dean winchester sempre foi o cara. O mulherengo

O melhor irmão, o caçador, ele era um bom filho sempre obedeceu ao pai...

Em uma tarde ele andava nas ruas de Kansas ate que uma cigana o parou e disse:

_ Sempre você tentando proteger todos!

O Dean logo em seguida disse:

_ Quem é você? O que quer?

Ela disse segurando a mão dele

_ por causa desse seu sentimento de querer sempre proteger irá encontrar o grande amor da sua vida, esse amor será puro e inocente, mas vocês terão que lutar muito para ficarem juntos! Eu sei que você não acredita em almas gêmeas, mas e assim VC e a sua pessoa amada são.

Dean riu com gosto e ao mesmo tempo não acreditando ele não era o romântico que as mulheres gostariam de ter com romântico. Sim Dean Winchester era marrento muito mesmo, então logo em seguida disse:

_ HÁ! Muito engraçado não acredito nisso e me de licença senhora tenho muita coisa a fazer!

_ "ou salvar não é?" disse baixinho ao mesmo tempo rindo!

Dean olha pelo ombro ela bufando pensando "Como você sabe sobre isso?", e se passaram anos tudo começou naquele bendito até do Sam tinha que achar o seu pai e então sempre protegendo o irmão ate que quando o Sam foi "morto" no ato desespero fez uma coisa que ele jamais pensou em fazer talvez seu irmão compreendesse será que o Bobby também?

Ele fez um pacto! Sim o próprio Dean que nunca se entregou a um inimigo teve deixar seu orgulho de lado para salvar seu irmão e então veio o beijo traiçoeiro! Sim com um demônio tudo pra salvar o irmão. O demônio dizer que ele teria um ano de vida e assim Foi, passaram se messes ele se lembrou da aquela cigana louca.

Flashback

"__ por causa desse seu sentimento de querer sempre proteger irá encontrar o grande amor da sua vida, esse amor será puro e inocente, mas vocês terão que lutar muito par ficarem juntos! eu sei que você não acredita em almas gêmeas, mas e assim VCP e a sua pessoa amada são."_

Dean gargalhou sozinho com aquele pensamento o Sam então achou estranho e perguntou:

_ esta bem Dean? Ta tudo bem? Esta rindo feito um louco ai!

""" """ Dean Logo pensou "grande amor uma ova nunca a encontrei e nunca vou a encontrar" são que a cigana disse o" amor será puro e inocente" ! nunca disse qual seria a verdadeira forma desse amor . então Dean disse :

_ Cara alguns anos atrás uma cigana me parou do nada e disse que eu iria encontrar o grande amor da minha e boa bla... Por causa de eu sempre estar te protegendo vou encontrar esse grande amor!

Sam teve que gargalhar, mas com muito mais gosto, mas lhe disse algumas palavras, mas os dois deixaram Queiroz a historia. Bem chegou o grande dia!

DESCULPE GENTE, MAS PAREI UM POQUINHO PRA DIZER QUE ESSE GRANDE DIA E MOTIVO DOS HUNTERS CHORAROS FEITO BEBES QUANDO SE MACHUCAM KKKK DESCULPEM

Enfim...

O cão o estraçalhou com se fosse um osso, o enterram e assim o Dean nunca iria encontrar seu grande amor! "SERÁ?". Mas isso vai descobrir no segundo episodio...

Capitulo dois

Dean no inferno clamando pelo Sam para ajuda – luz ate que uma figura horrenda entrou na sala onde que ele estava acorrentado entre meio gemidos de dor gritou:

_ QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE QUER DE MIM SEU DEMONIO DOS INFERNOS!

Uma figura assombrosa chegou perto de uma mesa que tinha digamos aparelhos para se fazer uma boa tortura e disse:

_ Meu nome e alastir eu sou seu carrasco pro aqui! disse no meio de uma gargalhada macabra

Dean por sua vez ficou assustado pensou no Sam no Bobby na vida que teve na terra e ele deixou tudo isso de lado tudo pela família dele que era o Sam e também pesou na tal cigana que dissera algum tempo atrás que iria encontra o seu grande amor da sua vida isso sou tão estranho por pensar naquilo La em baixo, se passaram se meses e Dean recebeu uma proposta que nunca imaginou em quanto estivesse lá embaixo ele agüentou tanta tortura tanta humilhação ate que alastir o perguntou se gostaria que ele virasse seu pupilo dean no inicio recusou agüentou mais um pouco ate que não agüentou e gritou:

_ QUERO SIM ACEITO SO QUERO QUE ISSO ACABE POR FAVOR, PARE! ACEITOU!

Enquanto isso no céu todos estavam preocupados o selo foi rompido e agora o que eles fariam ate que uma "reunião" pegou todos de surpresa era uma ordem superior vindo do alto, mas do alto mesmo chamando um anjo muito especial tinha um bom coração sempre cumpria ordens uma voz grave gritou do céu pelo anjo

_ CASTIEL ! CASTIEL !

O anjo se assustou com aquela voz sabia muito bem quem era e saiu em dispara ao encontro daquela voz, e recebeu uma missão que mudaria toda sua vida, era para tirar uma alma de La de baixo ele resmungou um pouco dizendo?

_uma alma? todos La embaixo são impuros não tem digna para sair de lá!

A voz grave gritou;

_ESTA QUESTIONANDO MINHA ORDEM CASTIEL? VOCE QUER FAZER A MESMA COISA QUE A SUA IRMA?

Ele baixou a cabeça e logo em seguida com ar desesperado

_ NÃO! Claro que não sempre cumprirei sua ordem é que... as almas que estão lá maioria fizeram algo muito ruim ou fizeram pactos!

Era isso que a voz grossa queria chegar então ele disse sobre o dean ...

_ Alma que você ira buscar se chama Dean winchester ! ..

Castiel não acreditou será que era ele mesmo o mesmo Dean que ele vigiou quando Dean era pequeno , que cresceu sendo um homen forte , justo, que sempre obedeceu o pai dele, nunca se rendeu a um inimigo agora teve que se rebaixar pela sua família ! "isso e injusto não ele" !

Então pelo ato desse pensamento e catou a ordem dizendo:

_SIM! eu vou descerei ate lá nenhum daqueles malditos me impedira!

Mas antes ir ate lá ele desceu na terra para ir atrás da sua casca e ele se chama Jimmy novak! um moreno dos olhos azuis religioso desde de criança tinha uma filhinha linda dos olhos azuis também loira com a mãe a vida de Jimmy Novak quando o cass disse que ele era sua casca , ele ficou um pouco tedio mas logo aceitou mas a sua família não , mesmo assim aceitou .

E então castiel tinha sua casca não perdeu tempo logo desceu no inferno passando pelos portões onde se encontrava com um cheiro muito forte de enxofre passou pelas salas onde tinha almas perdidas , almas sem esperança ate se encontro com um grupo de demônios que logo começaram a dizer :

_ Ora que visita ilustre na nossa humilde casa! ahahaah'a!

Castiel ficou com cara de tédio tipo "Afã" logo respondeu:

_ Saiam da minha frente sua escoria infame tenho que resolver uma coisa!

Mas o demônio entrou na sua frente disse:

_ o que buscas oh! Ser celeste eles gozando de tanto rir!

_ Não e da sua conta! saiam da minha frente seus seres rudes!

Eles enfrentaram o castiel, mas ele acabou ganhando ele foi andando ate onde Dean estava ele se perguntava

"Será que ele também? será o machucaram muito ? OH CEUS POR ESTOU PENSANDO NISSO ESSA HORAS ? num o vejo tem muito tempo desde que a Mary se foi ! ótima mãe ! mas eu tenho que continuar ! tenho ordem a cumprir !"

terminou pensado ao chutar a porta no chão ele olhou para uma figura amarrada sendo torturada e logo em seguida viu um homen loiro dos olhos verdes com sardas ele não entendeu bem o porquê, mas seu coração humano bateu rápido de mais!

Capitulo três

Dean pov's

Assim que o Dean ouviu a porta sendo jogada no chão e virou para ver quem era quando ele o viu um ser brilhante com asas os seus olhos não agüentaram a luz, mas tentou um poço ver quem era somente viu um par de olhos azuis na mesma hora ele mesmo se perguntou

_ "quem e essa criatura? só consigo ver um par de olhos azuis tão quanto eu me lembro com era o céu!

XXXXXXXXXXX

_ Quando Dean voltou do inferno viu um posto de gasolina vazio procurou por comida e água viu um jornal e verificou a data ele pensou "Mas isso e impossível! não pode ter se passado apena quatro... meses eram pra serem 40 anos! bom isso não importa tenho que ir atraso do Bobby e do Sant.

Mas antes de ir atrás dos meninos o posto começou a tremer a televisão começou ligar sozinha e logo após um assovio de ensurdecer qualquer um ele ficou pensando o que seria aquilo foi atrás do Bobby , ao ver o Bobby ele não acreditou logo começou a atacar o dia logo dia tentava se desviliciar do Bobby dizendo :

_ Bobby sou eu Dean ! eu sou irmão do Sam winchester que é filho do John winchester que você sempre o achou idiota **! "não teve como imaginei esta cena kkk "**

Bom voltando ...

Depois de convencer o Bobby , o Bobby tentou fazer o Dean falar sobre o que houve lá em baixo mas não disse !

Continuação !

E ai Hunters gostaram ? e minha 1 fa fic sou novata na area então deixe seus recados para que posso melhorar mais ! beijos ate


End file.
